Marimo's Fate
by Caticature
Summary: Zoro is given a chance to start over in an Alternate Universe after failing his friends and crew. To bad no one told him AU's can be very VERY different. Poor Zoro.
1. The Fate of Zoro

line break-line break

.

 **AN/** I have an old account on this site. My old account, LeTardis, has a very old copy of Marimo's Fate on it. I'm not ripping anyone off because it's me. Thanks.

I haven't put angst as a genre in the category because this fic will generally turn out to be fairly lighthearted. But I had a reviewer mention something so I might as well clear it up a bit. WARNING: There is a fair amount of angst in the first couple of chapters. You have been warned.

UPDATED: 8/28/16 - fixed grammar and added a proper chapter title.

UPDATED: 11/27/17 - caught more grammar errors and cut the paragraphs for easier reading. Added a different witty line from Zoro at the end because I thought the old one was to corny.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't tempt Fate. That's how the phrase goes, doesn't it? Don't. Tempt. Fate. What utter idiocy. Useless. Fate tempted ME. And the formless entity, Fate, is a very skilled seductress._

Chapter 1: The Fate of Zoro

" _Wake up, Roronoa Zoro_."

Zoro gasped loudly. Cold air stung his throat and he heaved, the frigid air filling his lungs as he exhaled shakily. His head fell to the side to rest on his shoulder. It was night, and Zoro's eyes shone brightly as he flicked them hazily.

His eyes adjusted and the moonlight became visible; his blindness dispersing. Still breathing heavily, Zoro took it all in; the long cement wall, the shadow of the Marine Base which was behind him, and his own shadow; which projected a person draped over something reminiscent of a cross.

"It is done, then." Zoro whispered, his eyes closing. He knew this place all too well, years ago his eyes bore into the very same cement wall for days. It also served as a cross roads in his life; Luffy looked over that wall in curiosity, and everything changed for him.

Luffy would look over that wall again and Zoro would be here waiting for him.

Ever so slowly the moon faded and the sun rose, bathing the court yard in a red light. Zoro looked at the red light lazily and wondered if that sailors' rhyme was true; the one about battle, death and the rising "red sun".

Zoro whispered the rhyme softly under his breath, thinking of the times when such sailors visited his home island. It was an eerie song, which spoke of death and carnage. Sailors were superstitious, though, if they thought whenever the sun came up _red_ it meant people had died.

Zoro sang and hummed it anyway though. If he was still on the Thousand Sunny Luffy would complain about the funeral marching sound of it. Zoro was sure Robin would take pleasure in it though; she enjoyed creepy stuff like that. After awhile of humming, it made him feel hallow and alone so he stopped, turning his thoughts towards more pressing things.

Zoro frowned morbidly, according to what happened before; he was tied up for approximately two weeks. It seemed stupid to just sit there and starve waiting for Luffy. His nose burned with the smell coming off of him too, and he was sure he was as white as a ghost. Not to mention…he didn't even want to think…It's not like the marines allowed him bathroom breaks.

Zoro shifted and breathed out his nose feeling the same humiliation that plagued him so long ago. He _really_ should have known better. A person as bratty and misguided as that onion haired kid shouldn't have been trusted to keep his word, but he foolishly believed him, but it was to save that little girl and her mother wasn't it?

Regardless, Luffy truly saved his life, and that was a part of the bond between first mate and captain that he didn't want to change. He would endure this waiting for as long as he had to and then they would fight and escape together.

Wincing, Zoro thought of their current difference in strength. How would that even work? What captain wants a first mate leagues ahead of them? A small string of panic settled into Zoro's heart.

' _What if Luffy doesn't want me?'_

Luffy had always been good at 'sizing up his mark'. What if he looks and sees exactly what he is? A man years older than he looks with an unshakable shadow of grief he would never be able to get rid of. Or maybe he was over thinking everything.

If he asked, Luffy wouldn't turn him away, _that_ he was sure of; but…. was it selfish of him to want Luffy to ask him the same as before?

Zoro took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He was spiraling, and he didn't like it. Zoro would stand by what he said to Luffy in this very court yard all that time ago. He was a lone wolf and he worked better that way. He craved solitude, but he couldn't help but think that after years of hearing singing, bellowing laughter, yells and curses in the background of his everyday life he had become accustom to it. To the point where it unsettled him when it was gone.

How does the lone wolf go back to being alone?

He had never felt it so crushing before. Zoro did feel it briefly when they were separated by Kuma but that was different. He had a goal, he strived everyday so he could return to his crew mates _, his family_ , once again…and wasn't that what he was doing right now?

Zoro was waiting for Luffy. He would come and look over that wall with that stupid expression on his face and they would sail off this rock together in the coming hours.

Why. Couldn't. He. Shake. This. Feeling.

Zoro knew why, but he didn't have to like it. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs to the point that the ropes tying him became painfully tight. Swinging his head up Zoro shouted one clear, ringing note that echoed in the clearing and faded through the village. He struggled with his binds shouting unintelligibly till his bonds broke and he fell to his knees.

Both hands came up and gripped his hair, a deep keening noise vibrated in the back of his throat letting out a rough wail till he fell silent breathing heavily. The back of Zoro's throat ached but he didn't shed a tear. He would not allow himself too.

Dead. All of them.

He wasn't strong enough! Why wasn't he?! They all slipped away, one by one, till he was all by himself. He foolishly accepted his first grasp at fixing it all. Going back and fixing it all sounded appealing, but why was it he was just realizing now that everything _wouldn't_ be the same. How could he be so stupid?

They weren't his nakama, not really. They probably wouldn't even be the same in time, similar maybe, but never the same. Why did Zoro feel as if he abandoned his crew for another one? The entity called Fate told him the crew desperately needed him, and always would no matter in what time or lands. They were sugar coated words and he knew it. Grief clouded his decision making, and he would suffer for it.

 _He would suffer_.

"Yes," Zoro breathed out. Strangely enough the morbid thought was helping him find peace with it all. Of course, he would always suffer for it, he would _never_ forget his first failure. But, there were still people out there who needed him.

His nakama, _his family_ , they still needed him, and even if Luffy never asks him to join the crew this time, he will follow that idiot around till he thinks again. Zoro could play the pest; he owed it to his lost nakama. And he owed it to _himself_ to protect them, _always._

In his previous life he came close to becoming the world's greatest swordsman, heck, they all came very close to achieving it all, and this time he would make sure they did. Zoro's shoulders sagged in relief at his inner admission; he was never good at feelings. It was liberating to get something new to strive for.

Zoro's relief was cut short when a shadow was thrown on the ground he was staring at. His head snapped around to look and he squinted at the dark shape standing in front of the rising sun. Exhaustion was keeping his senses dull if he couldn't sense such a powerful aura approaching him.

Zoro stiffened, the 'aura' was _furious._ It seemed to suffocate him as it drew nearer, and with a start he realized he recognized the livid aura. His eyes adjusted to the light and his eyes widened when he also recognized the silhouette.

"Oh good, it seems you've already set yourself free," the silhouette snarled before giving the top of Zoro's head a reprimanding smack, "you foolish boy!"

Zoro looked up at the person and gaped. The person wrinkled his nose and glared disapprovingly down on him. The wide brimmed hat the man wore shadowed most of his face but his yellow eyes shown intensely.

Dracule Mihawk clicked his tongue, reprimanding Zoro, before reaching down and dragging him up to his feet by the arm. Zoro let himself be helped up, a gob smacked look still on his face.

"I've been looking _everywhere_ for you," Mihawk hissed shaking Zoro slightly by the shoulders, "and look how I find you!" The man gestured furiously at the wooden cross and the broken ropes.

Zoro closed his mouth with an echoing click and analyzed the person in front of him. The man looked exactly as he remembered but there was something about his face that Zoro didn't recognize, and it made him feel intensely uncomfortable. Mihawk was still holding him by the shoulders and Zoro looked away from the concentrated stare.

"Great. I'm hallucinating." Zoro said quietly. Mihawk just raised an eyebrow saying nothing but grabbed Zoro by the arm and tugged. Zoro wrenched his arm away with a growl, causing Mihawk to stare at him questionably before raising his hands in a surrendering position.

Mihawk stance turned weary and slightly… _concerned_ but that _couldn't_ be right. Zoro glared at him and backed up till his back hit the post. Mihawk still had his hands up and took a slow step forward like approaching a rapid animal.

"Calm down, you need rest and you have been here much too long, _it's a miracle you're even still breathing,"_ Mihawk said calmly, muttering the last part mostly to himself.

Zoro could only find the energy to sneer at his rival/teacher, not even letting himself think on why the man was here at this point in the timeline and why he seemed to _know_ him already.

"Come, Zoro, I'm getting you out of-" Mihawk was cut of by Zoro yelling; "No!" like a petulant child, though the childishness of the answer was lost in the fierceness and the growl that accompanied it.

Zoro scrambled against the cross and laid on it as if the ropes would just spring back up and wrap themselves around him. Mihawk reached out worriedly but he stopped when Zoro looked ready to bite his fingers off.

"Leave me." Zoro hissed. Mihawks eyes widened before his eyes hardened like Zoro's and he answered back just as frostily;

"Leave you here!?" Mihawk argued, "You will die!"

"Then let me rot!" Zoro spat back, his voice full of venom. The answer made Mihawk stop and really _look_ at Zoro since he arrived. His ire slowly faded and he saw something he didn't notice before. This time it was Mihawk who took a step back;

"What happened to you?" The man said looking horrified. Zoro just stared back and said nothing. The two veterans stared at each other in silence for a few minutes till Mihawk broke it; "I should have never let you leave home so young, I should have trained you more."

Zoro froze and slowly looked up at Mihawk; "Home?" his voice cracked just barely and Mihawk's eyes softened minutely.

Zoro noticed and became nauseous as implications took root and started firing away in his brain. He tried to deny it in his head but it wouldn't let him. Now that the idea was in there it wouldn't go away; the more he thought on it the more the past couple minutes made sense.

The softness around the eyes, the worried looks, and the fact Mihawk was even here in the first place. It also brought on a new load of questions; Was this even the same timeline? Was he in a different world? Did Fate really have such a horrible sense of humor?

Zoro needed to do something. He couldn't stand the looks Mihawk was sending him! Perhaps he just had to jump in and poke the elephant in the room; if he was wrong, well, he could just claim that he was delusional from starvation or something. He opened his mouth then hesitated before he cautiously asked, "Father?"

As soon as the title left his mouth, Zoro grimaced. It felt really weird calling that man… _that_. It felt awkward and embarrassing and Zoro's cheeks instantly burned a bright red. Mihawk looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face before he smiled.

Zoro was left gaping again.

Mihawk. _Smiling_. Without any ill intent. How… _creepy._

"You've been here a month, " Mihawk said approaching Zoro, but still hesitantly, "I imagine the heat, lack of food and water has made you slightly delusional, but for a second there it was like you didn't recognize me."

Zoro's mind was reeling with the fact that Mihawk didn't even deny his claim, but before he could properly freak out, his mind latched on to something else.

"I've been here a month?" Zoro croaked out, his eyebrows coming together in a worrying line. Mihawk looked proud, worried, and annoyed when he nodded in confirmation.

"It's crucial, you understand then, that you need to be treated and fed _immediately,"_ Mihawk ground out taking a few steps forward, his old fierceness coming back. He got no response from Zoro who was now looking over the long cement wall like it had betrayed him.

Mihawk turned briefly to look too, before turning back towards Zoro and grabbing his shoulders gently; "The sun is continuing to rise and I'd rather avoid any marines wondering why I would save a "nobody" from east blue."

Zoro shrugged the hands off him and adopted a glare; "I'll find my own way."

"You can barely-"

"Then I will crawl!" Zoro snapped making Mihawk glare back and press his lips into a thin line.

Zoro recognized that look from his two years of training; it was 'The Stubborn' look. He wasn't so naive to think he wasn't already half dead from his…month…here. And it seems in this…. land? Timeline? Things were _…different_.

Or maybe he was seriously hallucinating, a month is a long time, but hallucination or not Zoro didn't have the energy to fight him.

"Haven't you, " Zoro hesitated thinking on what little he knew of the man, even after spending two years with the guy, "Don't you want me to be my own man?"

"You're in no shape-"

"Let me prove it to you!" Zoro yelled sounding a tinge desperate.

"How?" Mihawk snapped looking ready to just grab Zoro and throw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Let me show you my inner strength." Zoro said quietly. Mihawks eyes narrowed and he looked over Zoro intensely for a second. He stepped back and walked to where the cement wall was, jumped up and sat on it crossing his arms.

"Show me." He said simply and Zoro grinned wickedly. Father or not. Hallucination or not. True swordsmen understood each other, and for just a moment Zoro was taken back to 'Mihawk #1' who treated him differently than the one in front of him.

 _"There may come a time when you must rely solely on your inner strength, because your mortal strength will do you no good." Dracul Mihawk inserted suddenly, watching as Zoro lifted a colossal weight using only his feet. The weight dropped to the floor with an echoing 'BANG' and Mihawk winced._

" _What are you on about?" Zoro intoned blankly, before he had to throw himself out of the way of Mihawks incoming swipe of his sword. While Zoro dodged successfully he still tripped over the handle of one of his weights and face planted onto another exercise bar._

" _Arghh…" Zoro hissed in pain clutching his head with both hands._

" _You better get faster, boy, you can't afford to keep dodging so clumsily," Mihawk quipped in an amused tone that made Zoro glare at him, "you're going to end up taking your own_ ** _eye_** _out at this rate." He finished morbidly, sneering calmly._

" _What's the sudden attack for anyway?" Zoro snarled, getting up slowly and trying to ignore the throbbing in his head._

" _As my duty as your…_ ** _teacher,_** _I will attack you whenever I feel you are becoming too comfortable with your surroundings," Mihawk paused before slyly looking at the now fuming Zoro, "As it were, you are being particularly bratty today."_

 _Zoro breathed and exhaled through his nose in frustration before turning on his heel to pick up another weight, this time to work his upper arms._

' _Mihawk may have won this battle, but he would not win the war.' He thought savagely, a sneer erupting on his face. Mihawk chuckled darkly on the side lines seeming to understand the course of Zoro's thoughts and…looking forward to them._

" _Were you even listening to me?" he questioned after a pause. Zoro grunted in acknowledgement before dropping his weights again and making Mihawk's eye twitch in annoyance at the loud landing they made. Zoro smirked;_

" _Inner strength and outer strength, right?"_

" _Tch, your inner and_ ** _mortal_** _strength, brat" Mihawk corrected with a glower._

" _What's the difference?" Zoro asked predicting a lecture coming. Mihawk didn't seem to appreciate the tone in which the question was asked but let it go lest the boy get permanent brain damage…the thought made him grin;_

" _I say mortal because that's the best way to describe it, in an overall sense," Mihawk started, "our strength is tied to our bodies…and wither we want to admit this or not, mortality weakens us."_

 _Zoros brow furrowed and gave Mihawk a questioning look, Mihawk sighed and continued again," It's not an easy thing to explain…but think of it as this, you neglect to eat for days and you haven't slept in a week, what happens?"_

" _I would never forget to do a thing such as sleep or eat," Zoro stated feeling snarky. Mihawk eye twitched, it seemed to be doing this more and more often nowadays._

" _Idiot! Do you mean to tell me that certain circumstances keep you from eating, or you have been beaten so thoroughly that despite the fact you are in the best shape of your life your limbs are incapable of lifting themselves!?" Mihawk ranted at the green haired teen. Zoro huffed;_

" _Everybody gets tired-" he was cut off by an increasingly irate Dracul Mihawk._

" _Exactly. You can become a master swordsman, but mortalities curse will always be there with a leash on you," Mihawk paused, looking pointedly at Zoro, "can you recognize some of your fights that you won just out of sheer will and stubbornness, where your skill and strength is easily outmatched but you won anyways?"_

 _Zoro opened his mouth to retort before clicking it shut and grudgingly shrugging his shoulders agreeing. Mihawk nodded knowingly, "Do you understand now?"_

 _Zoro nodded slowly his mind turning with all that Mihawk had told him, "You're talking as if you have a way around 'mortalities curse'."_

 _Mihawk looked positively lethal when he replied, "Oh_ , _well_ _,_ ** _nobody_** _has a way around mortality, of course, but there is a little_ ** _trick_** _I have picked up,_ ** _if_** _you have the inner strength for it," Mihawk stopped talking and eyed Zoro before turning and walking away out the door suddenly._

" _Wha—where are you going?!" Zoro yelled_

" _Earn it Roanoa Zoro."_

Zoro blinked and the memory faded. Mihawk was giving him a scrutinizing stare from across the yard and Zoro gave him a pointed look before turning on his heel and walking towards the base.

Each step was a battle in of it self but Zoro knew if that he stumbled once this "new world Mihawk" would take it as a weakness.

The 'inner strength' technique Zoro learned from the man was 'stubbornness but with more attitude' as Mihawk explained it; and 'just a fair bit of haki'. Zoro hesitated to call it artificial strength; if he had to give it a description he would call it _tapping into hidden_ _reserves._

With a start Zoro realized with annoyance that he would be incapable of doing even half the sword techniques in his arsenal even with his 'reserves'. It gave him power, yes, but only the power his body could contain.

Meaning, his eighteen-year-old body's muscles wouldn't be able to do things his twenty-year-old body could, even if he had the _knowledge_ for such techniques. It felt like years of working out and training _poofed_ away before his eyes.

But he didn't give that much more thought as he finally approached the front doors of the base, he felt Mihawk burning holes into his back with his stare but he didn't turn around when he snuck through the front doors.

Something was off about the fact that there were no marines guarding the front entrance but his uneasy feeling went away when he found a heap of unconscious marines behind a desk that had Mihawk written all over it.

Zoro stomach screamed in relief when he spotted a pink donut box tucked away in a cubby at the desk. With inhuman like speed Zoro snatched the box up and ravenously swallowed the three donuts held within and then downed the cold coffee that sat on top of the desk with a shudder.

He turned to walkout from behind the desk when his stomach gave a lurch and he crumbled heaving. The urge to vomit was so strong and Zoro gagged as the food he just ate battled to come back up again. He succeeded but he didn't move from his position on the floor breathing shakily. Zoro did _not_ remember that happening the last time.

A little voice in the back of Zoro's head spoke snidely; ' _This just proves that everything is different. How much longer were you tied up to that post, I wonder?'_

Zoro snarled and pushed the thought away, forcing himself to stand up. He moved to continue on when he stopped and looked at all the unconscious marines. He approached them and knelt to examine their bodies thoroughly, before finding one suitable. He pushed some of the marines aside till he managed to dig up a marine who was tall and broad shouldered.

"Hope you don't mind." He muttered to the unconscious marine, removing the guy's shirt and trousers, leaving him in his underwear. Feeling decidedly awkward, Zoro dodged into a room by the desk, pointedly looking anywhere but the knocked out pile of marines.

The room he dodged into looked to be an archive room. It had stacked files that went all the way to the ceiling and bounty posters were hung everywhere. The room was tiny though, proving that this room served as information pivotal only to the marine minding the snail-phone; the snail-phone which was now snoozing on a little desk.

Zoro assumed if this was a bigger and higher ranking base this room would also contain screens watching rooms all through out the base and he was briefly thankful for the simplicities of east blue.

It took Zoro a second to take this all in before he was removing his boots along with his shirt, using it to wipe down any excess blood or sweat lying around. He winced when he removed his trousers, which was humiliating but he forced himself to keep a hard look on his face as he did so.

Cleaning himself up as best he could, and looking forward to a good washing, Zoro put on the marine uniform. He didn't even bother glancing at the clothes distastefully as he pulled his head through the opening in the shirt; marine clothes over his currently soiled ones any day.

His pride wasn't flexible enough for the marine insignia though, which he wasted no time in tearing off. Zoro tossed the patch on top of the pile of his old clothes and bent down to lace up his boots. He undid the dark blue navy scarf that hung around the neck and instead tied it to his head over his hair, enjoying the familiar feel of it.

Out of his old clothes in the pile, his old, signature black bandanna was missing. Zoro tried not to dwell on it as he tossed his dirty clothes in a trash bin when he was done and walked over to the door and cracked it. He needed his swords, and if he remembered correctly that bratty kid that eventually would take up kukri knives would have them.

Avoiding attention would be his best bet, if he drew attention to himself, he would have to fight his way through….and that took _time;_ time that he didn't know if he had because of his weakened state, if he followed the hall ways he should eventually make it….to his swords.

Yes, good plan.

Zoro snuck out of the room and started to travel across the hall trying to mimic the way Nami would tread lightly whenever she was sneaking around. It was needless to say that Zoro was horrible at it but he made good time dodging into broom closets and empty rooms whenever he heard marines approaching from around corners.

"The prisoner has escaped!"

"Whoa! I thought he was _dead_!"

Zoro spun around a curse flying past his lips having hidden in a room that was clearly occupied with a good dozen marines. He could have groaned in annoyance but instead he leveled the marines with the nastiest glare he could muster.

"Tell me where my swords are!" he shouted making sure the bandanna shadowed his eyes effectively and sending out killing intent but not enough to reduce the marines to a quivering mess, that would be counter productive. Some of the marines shrieked but all of them stood their ground and held their weapons aloft.

"We will not yield to one such as you!" they yelled together, as a group. They were brave…but he _didn't_ _have_ _time_ for this. He eyed them up shortly; "Fine."

Then he left out the way he came, leaving the marines spluttering in disbelief behind him. The dismissal made him think of Mihawk but he really couldn't help it. He chuckled and started sprinting down the hall dodging all the marines he passed but not bothering to hide seeing as he exposed himself already anyway. He swiftly turned corner after corner keeping his eye open for a staircase and not finding one.

He stopped short after swinging around a corner and seeing the same group of marines that he exposed himself too sprinting out of a room and shouting at each other, once they noticed him they shouted at him to halt. Zoro was impressed, if only a little;

"So you guys followed me but took a shortcut to cut me off, clever, but that won't stop me." He sneered taking a heavy stance so he could shoulder through these headstrong marines. Instead of preparing themselves for an attack all the marines looked at him strangely;

"Uhh, this is the…same room as before." One of the marines said slowly as if he wasn't sure whether or not he would live through such a declaration. Zoro had to stop and think to realize, yes, he just ran in a big circle. A marine coughed into his hand and Zoro glared at him suspiciously.

The awkward moment passed and Zoro had to jump into a roll so he could dodge the spray of bullets he knew would come. When his roll slowed down he swept up onto his feet, sidestepping one of the shorter marine's and grabbing him by the scruff of his collar. The marine howled;

"Save Meeeeh!" he yelled as he was swept away by the 'blood thirsty' escaped prisoner. Zoro paid the marines shouts no mind, tucking the poor guy under his arm as he set to sprint again. No bullets followed him seeing as he had a 'hostage', but he heard the marines behind him shout and the thud of their boots in pursuit.

"Show me the way, marine, and you won't be spending tonight in a hospital." Zoro exclaimed as he ran down a hallway that he didn't recognize but _must_ have gone down before. The marine had streams of tears down his face when he answered;

"T-t-t-t-oo the le-f-f-f-t up ahead." He pointed with a shaky finger, "the door t-t-t-that s-s-says 's-s-stairs'"

Zoro arrived and stopped at the door to stare at it dejectedly before throwing it open and running up the spiral stair case. These marines obviously needed to label their doors better.

"Our labels are fine; you are just directionally challenged!" The marine under his arm screeched in defense, and then cowered at Zoros glare.

Did he say that out loud? Huh. He must have been muttering stuff under his breath. Zoro raced up the stairs, skillfully skipping steps as he worked his way to the top with the marine directing him with every step.

"I can navigate through these stairs just fine…. all I have to do is climb them, right?" Zoro snapped when the marine actually said 'left foot then right foot'. But perhaps he spoke to soon.

"That's the fire escape!" The marine twitched in disbelief.

"Well, how was I supposed to know!?" Zoro defended.

"It's RED!"

The gutsy marine was clearly over stepping his bounds. When Zoro got to the top floor he stopped at the nearest supply closest and tossed the guy inside;

"Thanks." Zoro grunted.

"Hey!-" The marine was cut off when Zoro slammed the door in the guys face, and continued down the hall. He set off in a light jog when a siren started to blare and red lights flashed in the hall, indicating that the alarm had finally sounded.

"ATTENTION! All Cadets! ATTENTION! The infamous 'Zoro The Maniac' has-," Zoro stopped and stared, his brain going into overdrive from that simple command, drowning out the rest of the spiel of orders. No, this couldn't be happening, another thing was inexplicably different. Was he not… _Pirate Hunter Zoro_ here? He shook the thoughts away and listened in again;

"—I repeat ESCAPED! He is currently running loose in the base keep a wary eye and travel in pairs! We mustn't ALLOW HIM TO ESCAPE the island! We must catch and make the arrest of 'Zoro the Maniac'"

He wasn't just hearing things then, they really just called him 'Zoro the _Maniac'_ like it was a title! This didn't bode well for him. Zoro for once in his life was feeling reluctant fear for something in terms of himself.

No! He wasn't going to spiral into pity! Maybe that wasn't his, _title_ …and they were just calling him a maniac, and it wasn't his…WANTED poster moniker. Yes, he liked those odds, they could be referencing _anything,_ he needed to calm down and think straight, he would sort out everything later. He was wasting precious time!

So Mihawk has become delusional and thinks he suddenly has a family; the weirdo's probably just lonely, Luffy was late; the idiot must have been distracted by a giant chocolate fountain or something, and people have called him a maniac before. Everything was fine. He would fix this.

"What do they mean, ESCAPED!?" A door banged open to his right and someone stepped out.

Lo and behold, it was the kid that got him tied to that post in the first place. It settled his rattled nerves slightly to see that the brat looked no different from what he remembered, he was probably over thinking everything.

Even as the thought fluttered in his head, Zoro couldn't banish the feeling that everything had already gone completely out of his control. He was through with playing games though; he had ten minutes left before he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"Hey! Brat!" Zoro barked making the guy shriek in surprise and alarm. The guy with the mushroom/onion hairstyle froze and stared bug-eyed at Zoro. Any other time Zoro would have enjoyed whole heartily the little twits fear but he was already shaking from all his running around.

"Swords." Zoro commanded firmly but simply. The teenager had enough survival instinct to twist on his heel and point straight back into the room he just exited from. Zoro grabbed the kid by his collar and dragged him into the room, ignoring the boys whimpering.

Making a disgusted face at the pink walls and bed spread, Zoro scanned the room quickly. A real smile, the first since he arrived back in time, irrupted on his face when he noticed three katanas resting up against the wall in shadow. He promptly dropped the kid and practically sprinted up to them.

And just like that, the good feeling was gone. Zoro's hand flew up and covered his mouth. He took a shaky step forward and fell to his knees. A choked sob came past his lips and he cried for the first time since he made the promise to never lose again to his captain.

Wado Ichimonji. Kuina's sword wasn't there. It was gone.

His heart wrenched and he used both hands to cover his face, feeling everything that ever held him together falling apart. The feeling of tears falling down his face was unfamiliar but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Everything he was, everything he lived for was gone from this world. Nothing was right, and nothing would be the same. He established this already, he would suffer. That was his job as the first mate; carrying the burdens that the captain couldn't.

He was used to this, and he easily accepted his continued fate in the court yard earlier but now it was different. Knowing that things were going to be different was one thing but having it completely removed from his life was another.

Zoro's eyes squeezed shut as more tears fell. Feeling a lurching sensation, this time coming from his stomach, made Zoro turn and vomit the donuts he had eaten earlier. Gasping for breath and whipping his mouth with one hand and gripping the fabric on his pants with the other he steadied and slowly got up from his position on the floor.

Picking up the three unknown swords he turned towards the cowering mess that he dropped earlier.

The navy marine bandanna shadowed his eyes effectively and he stared down at the kid tear marks leaving tracks on his dirty face. He un-sheathed one of the swords; ignoring its internal scream of protest at its new owner, and pointed it menacingly down at the pink haired kid.

"I have had one _hell_ of a day." Zoro hissed, making the kid flinch. Exhaustion completely forgotten, Zoro kicked the kid aside and stormed out of the room.

Having nothing on his mind but complete and utter carnage; Zoro cleaved through the Marine base. Barely even giving a thought to whither he killed marines or left them horribly disfigured. Something deep inside reminded Zoro that Luffy didn't condone this type of thing and the last time he acted like this he ended up losing his eye.

The worse thing was he knew exactly what he was doing when he picked up those unfamiliar katanas. He knew what would happen and he didn't care. Through his haze of violence, he briefly registered that the marine leader of the base lost his trademark axe hand, courteous of his rage, and he burst his way out into the courtyard where it all began.

The haze shifted a bit when his eyes rested on Mihawk, his subconscious brain picking up the fact he was a million times stronger than everyone in the base behind him and he quivered in excitement, the swords sending a high pitched ring in his ears egging him on.

Mihawk stepped out of the shadows and drew his sword, face intense. Someone blinked and they lunged into action parrying back and forth. The battle was quick and very experienced but ended shortly regardless, with Zoro falling to the ground, blood pooling out of his left eye.

.

.

.

Till Next Time


	2. The Fate of the Dead

line break-line break

.

UPDATED: 8/28/16- corrected some grammar and added more dialogue

UPDATED: 12/4/17-added cleaner transitions to some scenes and added necessary paragraph breaks for easier reading

* * *

.

.

.

 _Mihawk stepped out of the shadows and drew his sword, face intense. Someone blinked and they lunged into action parrying back and forth. The battle was quick and very experienced but ended shortly regardless, with Zoro falling to the ground, blood pooling out of his left eye._

Chapter 2: The Fate of the Dead

Slowly, Zoro came back into consciousness, the familiar rocking of a ship keeping him both relaxed and feeling at home. He kept both eyes shut, recognizing the familiar burn coming from his left eye and enjoying the feel of his three swords resting against his side.

Letting out a long breath he opened his right eye and jumped at the unfamiliar, wood planked ceiling. Sitting up he snatched his swords, ready to defend himself if necessary, but promptly dropped them when he felt a chill pass up his arm.

Looking down at his swords in alarm, he remembered everything and realized they really weren't _his_ swords at all. Collapsing back down on the mattress, Zoro lifted his arm and felt the bandage over his left eye and sighed knowing _exactly_ what happened.

' _How could I be so_ ** _stupid_** _?'_ Zoro griped to himself. The love-cook called him that all the time but only now did he acknowledge his idiocy.

He knew better than to fight with swords he hadn't had the chance to examine yet. Usually, Zoro was able to discern the will of a sword immediately, but he was by no means coherent when he battled with the current katanas by his side. He must have truly been a wreck if he wasn't able to notice how _cursed_ they felt; if he was a lesser man he would have recoiled away.

What was even worse was the absence of _his_ swords. Every day he looked down at Wado Ichimonji, Kuina's sword, and _remembered_. He remembered his resolve, he remembered why he fought, why he _trained_ , and now it was gone.

Just like his crew. Suddenly swallowing became harder and Zoro shook his head. In this…world, he had probably never even met Kuina and her father must have faced his grief alone over her tragic and sudden death.

Zoro sighed, letting the matter rest, feeling exhausted. He was still recovering from his stay with the Marine's, he could _feel_ it. His muscles were sore and stiff but at least he was clean. Someone must have washed him while he slept and he was to tired to be embarrassed about it.

If anything, he was more concerned about where Luffy was. The absence of his treasured captain on that Marine base left Zoro feeling hollow. Where was Luffy? Considering Mihawk, who showed up and made such ludicrous claims, he wondered how different the Luffy here was.

Maybe he had different parents or maybe he wasn't even a _pirate_. The thought made Zoro's mind whirl, he couldn't even imagine Luffy as anything else _but_ a pirate.

Different or not, he was going to find him, it wasn't just about being the worlds greatest swordsman anymore. It was about uniting the crew together once more and impressing upon them, using force if necessary, that they were _family_.

Hearing footsteps outside the closed door, Zoro sat up slowly and listened. He was currently in a small room with a mattress thrown in, and it was by no means a hospitable place. It stunk like mold and stale crackers; whoever put him in here obviously wanted him tucked out of the way.

The footsteps echoed away and Zoro decided it was time to investigate his current location.

Picking up and securing the katana's, he hesitated to call them _his_ , Zoro got up and reached for the knob on the door. It turned and the door opened with a click as he looked down the hallway with curiosity.

It was a good sign that the door was un-locked, he assumed he was taken here by Mihawk, though the man never owned a ship that was this big. Maybe _this_ Mihawk had his own crew for all he knew, there was already some disturbing revelations he preferred not to think about, Mihawk having his own crew was _not_ that big of a deal.

He left the small room and slowly made his way around not really bothering where he was going. Judging by all the doors he was walking by, he must have been in a _giant_ ship. The Sunny could be considered a big ship, but the one he was currently in _dwarfed_ the Sunny by far.

Soon enough, he was lost and he doubted he'd ever make it back to the room he woke up in. Hearing voices, he turned and noticed a door slightly a jar at the end of the hall. As he moved closer the voices became clear;

"…awake, I want him out of here. I don't like his kind." A deep adult voice said. He didn't recognize the first voice but the second he immediately recognized as Mihawks';

"Fine." He ground out, and Zoro could imagine the man's yellow eyes narrowing in annoyance. He pushed the door open to a small, private dining area. Mihawk and the great 'Red Hair' himself sat at the only table. They both turned to look at him.

Zoro stopped and stared, immediately noticing that _no straw hat_ rested on 'Red-Haired' Shanks head, meaning it must have been _somewhere_ on _someone else's_ head. A small flutter of hope grew in Zoro's heart and he stared at the man intensely till Mihawk called him over.

"This is 'Red- Haired' Shanks, Zoro, as you probably figured out. You finally get to meet! I specifically remember you begging as a child for the opportunity to meet him." Mihawk laughed, clearly trying to embarrass him.

Zoro just stared at him confused, eventually turning to look at Shanks who grunted in greeting, clearly thrilled to be in his friend's sons' presence. Zoro strode forward till he was in front of their table and looked at Shanks desperately.

"Where is he?" was the first intelligent question Zoro could think of. Shanks blinked and Zoro clarified; "The boy you gave your straw hat too."

Shanks immediately stiffened and gave Zoro a dirty look. Mihawk looked questioningly at Zoro.

"I'm not telling you." Shanks ground out. Zoro's patience was already wearing very thin, his stomach starting to turn again with fear and desperation.

"I need to know where Luffy is!" Zoro yelled down at the man who looked far to relaxed for the situation. Shanks opened his mouth to give a snarky retort before looking puzzled.

"Who's Luffy?"

Zoros heart dropped and he urgently reached out and grabbed Shanks jacket; "The man, _boy_ , you gave your hat too!" Zoro said fiercely, shaking his jacket lapels firmly. Shanks shoved his hands away and made himself comfortable once again before replying.

"I don't know any… _Luffy_." Shanks said, disgruntled. Zoro stared into the man's eyes and could only see the truth. His crestfallen expression must have made an interesting sight for the great 'Red Hair' to look irrationally guilty for admitting that he didn't know someone. Mihawk stood up and forced Zoro into a seat annoyed.

"It might take you a while to center yourself, a few days perhaps." he said, almost trying to convince himself of Zoro's strange behavior.

Zoro stared at the table mind whirling. Clearly Shanks gave his straw hat to somebody else…but _whom_? Zoro closed his eyes in sadness, feeling once again, that he made a stupid, _stupid,_ choice.

"Everything is wrong." he whispered, his head collapsing in his hands as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. Shanks and Mihawk exchanged a glance and Mihawk nudged Zoro's shoulder.

" _What's_ wrong?"

"Everything!" Zoro groaned tiredly. Mihawk clicked his tongue in annoyance and Shanks muttered something about _teenagers_.

Mihawk pushed a plate full of food towards Zoro and ordered him to eat; _or else_. Zoro was much to overwhelmed by his situation to argue and started eating robotically, his mind blank.

Shanks and Mihawk began conversing but Zoro hardly paid any attention until his plate was clean and Mihawk pushed another full plate towards him. Accepting this new development, he continued eating till his stomach squirmed and pushed his plate away.

"You're not going to eat any more?" Mihawk's eyes flashed and his face spoke of a man who was willing to force feed if necessary. The look was unwelcome and Zoro glared back. He was eager to eventually ditch the man and forget about everything that happened in the marine courtyard. Leaving sooner than later would be ideal but the real question was;

"When can I leave?" Zoro asked, ignoring Mihawk's previous question. Neither of the men answered and they both shared a look that was full of meaning. Zoro couldn't accurately decipher what the look meant but one thing was for sure; it was about him and he wasn't going to like it.

When they never answered Zoro raised his voice and asked; "What? Am I a prisoner here?"

"No!" Shanks answered scandalized while Mihawk answered with a firm; "Yes."

Zoro stared at both of them before a protest rose to his lips; only for it to be cut off by Mihawk; "I am taking you home and you should pray that I don't decide to disown you and dump you somewhere."

Mihawk's hand came out from under the table and he shook a reprimanding finger in his son's face. Zoro stared on, mystified.

"Don't give me that look," Mihawk scolded, "You have been acting very contrary to how I raised you. I taught you better, then…. well, then _this_!"

With his declaration he pointed to the swords securely attached around Zoro's waist. Zoro glared his hand coming up and patting his bandaged, gouged out eye, in a show he understood. Mihawk looked guilty as he turned his head away.

"I didn't want to but you forced my hand." Mihawk whispered, crossing his arms and looking away.

Zoro could not believe this was actually happening. For the first time in a long time he felt like a child, because Mihawk wasn't treating him like an adult.

Mihawk had always been very vague in his dealings with Zoro, but now? He had the most disturbing impression that Mihawk was trying to _coddle_ him. Mihawk was his rival and teacher; _not_ his father. Zoro inwardly cried.

"You didn't have to destroy that base. I was following your presence. You had no need to get so violent; you could have easily handled the situation, escaped and _kept yourself from harm_!" Mihawk fired off his voice rising steadily and his attention back to Zoro.

Zoro's eye twitched and he stared intently at Mihawk. Mihawk was the type of man who wanted him to _talk_ , Zoro thought, remembering their training with frustration. Just because Mihawk wanted him to talk though didn't mean that Zoro always did.

Instead he got up and stormed out of the room, ignoring Mihawk's protests. Mihawk stared at Zoro's empty seat and looked up at Shanks with a sigh; "Never have kids."

Shank burst out laughing and slapped his knee. "You were mopping all week that he was unconscious for so long too!"

"I do not mope." Mihawk hissed.

"What ever you say," Shanks said, taking a swig of his ale. Mihawk gave him and irritated look before rubbing his eyes; putting on the air of a parent who has lost sleep worrying over their idiot child.

"He's different." Mihawk stated, remembering the first time he laid eyes on his son after three years. The boy, usually so full of light and determination, looked dead. His eyes were anguished, his mind was broken, and he barely even recognized his own father.

Shanks shrugged his shoulders; "All little boys must grow up." Mihawk looked at one of his oldest friends doubtfully while Shanks suppressed a mad giggle.

"He's done far more than just _grow up_." Mihawk seethed, "he's…unstable, dangerous, yet somehow still in control. Somethings happened. He's not even acting like who the papers report him to be."

"You know you can't trust those little freaks." Shanks waved his hand dismissively. Mihawk's brow furrowed, till he realized Shanks was referring to those who wrote the paper and rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point!" Mihawk hissed. Shanks held up a placating hand and rolled his shoulders, his previous tipsy attitude washing away.

"The paper may be fused with lies but you can't dismiss the lives that he's taken," Shanks muttered darkly, "I've come across many blood thirsty individuals though and he doesn't give off that vibe. Danger, sure, but insanity? Enough for countless murder?" He shrugged and took another swig of his drink before slamming it on the table and leaning forward.

"You say he's acting different, the paper says he's insane yet we can confirm that he's not. The kid doesn't make sense."

Mihawk listened and slumped his shoulders in a very un-characteristic sign of defeat.

"Shanks, I hardly know him anymore. He's so…so…" Mihawk's words failed him as he was unable to come up with a proper adjective. After a brief pause he continued with a different train of thought; "Did you feel the curse on those swords? By all accounts he _should_ be insane."

"Yeah. As much as I'm for the free spirit and all, you should probably confiscate those. If the boy allows it, he could become consumed." Shank's retorted mildly.

"Consumed by bloodlust." Mihawk didn't phrase it as a question but Shanks fired back like it was one, "No, consumed by something far worse _._ "

Mihawk sat up and stared down the red haired man as the air around them grew heavy. Shanks knew something, yet was hesitant to voice it. Mihawk readily agreed that Shanks often knew more than he did about some things.

Shanks was a Captain, traveled the sea, but also ventured on and deep into islands while Mihawk rarely did so. There was something amiss with the situation, something the world's greatest swordsman didn't notice before.

"Tell me everything you know."

As the two powerful men talked, Zoro stomped through the hallways. He passed a few pirates who gave him a wide birth. Paying them no mind he tried to find the room that he woke up in but was hopelessly lost. The longer he spent searching the more frustrated he became. Eventually he sat on an empty barrel in a dark corner, brooding.

Grumbling to himself he absently brushed his fingers over the handles of the katanas, recognizing the chill he felt when he first woke up. Whoever previously owned these swords put a lot of effort into bonding with them, much like Zoro himself did, which was…telling.

The only difference between these swords and his was the fact their previous owner was dark, twisted and loved killing above all else. The swords recognized this and were absolutely seething at the change of ownership. Entering a stable synch with your chosen swords was always a challenge; however, he had never come across swords that were clearly so attached to another. Grudgingly, Zoro had to respect this world's version of his self for the dedication he had for his swords.

Running his hand across them he could feel the lives that were brutally taken. One of the swords Zoro had previously, Sandai Kitetsu, was a _cursed_ sword and it was the only one he had. Sitting right next to him though, were _three cursed swords_.

It came as no surprise now that the version of himself here was considered 'Zoro the Maniac'. Zoro wondered if this world's version of him was even aware of the lack of control he had. Zoro could hardly even control his one cursed sword, but _three_? No wonder the man was insane.

Though, there was _something_. Something he was missing. It was in plain sight yet he could not see it. He knew the swords held the answer somehow, yet he was nervous.

Resigned to his fate, Zoro knew he had his work cut out for him. If he ever wanted to fight with these swords to their full potential, he not only needed a strong body but a strong mind as well. It could prove to be to dangerous and Zoro once again let his hand rest over his bandaged eye, solidifying his opinion.

"Yes, very dangerous." Zoro whispered. He doubted he could ever become synched with all of these swords at once. One, _maybe_ , but not all three, he would end up just like the previous him who haunted this world; insane and lost. Closing his eye and forcing himself to relax, Zoro hung his head stewing over his predicament.

Time passed and Zoro jerked. His head swung back and forth and his eyes blinked rapidly. He rubbed his neck and looked around. He was still sitting on the barrel but he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. The sleep made his head feel less, _heavy,_ but sleeping hunched over the barrel made his aching muscles worse.

He stretched and hopped off deciding to follow a pirate who passed, thinking that he would eventually get to a destination. The pirate glanced back suspiciously and eventually they descended onto the deck. Zoro squinted his eyes at the bright sun and looked around at the busy pirates. Glancing up at the Jolly Roger, he recognized Red-Haired Shanks emblem.

"So it wasn't Mihawk's ship after all. Some things never change, I guess." Zoro whispered, staring at the flag and pondering on whether or not he would have ended up like Mihawk if Luffy hadn't picked him up the first time around.

Of course, he was thinking about his old Mihawk. Not the new one who was at the front of the ship, near the helm, yellow eyes zeroed in on Zoro.

Rolling his eyes and looking about at sea he realized they were passing an island that looked very familiar. He took the time to squint at it, but no memories surfaced. Giving a long suffering sigh he glanced back at Mihawk who was conversing with Shanks. It didn't seem as if the 'Red-Hair' wanted to stop anytime soon and Zoro could tell, just by the gaze burning his back, that it would be difficult for him to argue his way off.

Zoro sneaked another glance at Mihawk who was looking at him with suspicion. His yellow eyes skewered him and they went from his face, lowering till they rested on the three swords fastened at his side.

The man's giant gaudy hat shadowed his face but his scowl was still clear from Zoro's position. Something changed, Zoro decided, as the man that was proclaimed his father gave the swords one last pointed look before rising to look at his face once again.

Zoro wondered if Mihawk also picked up on the strangeness of the swords and the weird disconnect they had. Or maybe he was thinking about disarming him, making it harder for him to fight. This made Zoro desperate.

He was still recovering, and he couldn't afford to go toe to toe with Mihawk again. Especially knowing he would most likely lose all sense of control if he wielded the katanas at his side.

He gave the ocean a discreet glance and gave the island in the distance a searching look. It looked inhabited; inhabited enough to get lost in. Zoro mulled over the distance between the ship and the island and deemed it close enough to be able to swim.

Zoro turned his head and looked at Mihawk while walking away from the railing. The man was still warily eyeing Zoro as he stopped on the other side of the deck. Their eyes burned into each other until Mihawk's attention was taken by Shank's, who grabbed his arm and said something into his ear.

Knowing he probably wouldn't get a better chance than this; Zoro sprinted the width of the ship and jumped over the railing and into the sea. He jumped as far as he could, trying to avoid the harsher currents lurking around belly of the giant ship.

Landing with a giant splash he immediately started swimming away as fast as he could hoping Mihawk wouldn't try and follow. He knew he wasn't strong enough right now to out swim the man if he decided to follow. But Mihawk was _vain,_ and Zoro hoped that would keep the man from getting himself wet.

Over the splashing of the sea around him, he could barely hear someone screeching and another yelling, before urging himself to go faster. His bandaged eye stung and Zoro remembered with a grimace that his eye hadn't fully healed, the salt-water making it throb painfully.

Swimming steadily and expertly he eventually he stole a glance behind him to see if Mihawk was following after him. Much to his surprise and _horror_ Mihawk was following him in a tiny dinghy.

There was still quite a bit of distance between them, Mihawk having wasted time getting the dingy ready to follow him. But he was quickly gaining momentum in his fury. The man was peddling with two oars haphazardly making an interesting site. His arms were jerking in furious vigor and his yellow eyes seemed to be engulfed in yellow flames.

Zoro choked on sea water, the noise sounding as close to a squeak Zoro could ever come to. He increased his speed as he neared the island heading towards a dock. He noticed workers on the dock and wondered what kind of site this made.

When he finally reached his goal, he heaved himself onto the dock and waved off a man who approached him to help. Many of the dock hands were whispering and pointing at Mihawk who was fast approaching in his little dinghy.

Zoro paid them no mind and sprinted to the town. He hoped it was crowded and he could effectively disappear. Vaguely, he recognized the town but had no time to stop and scrutinize.

Stealing a hat from a hat vendor as he ran past, he placed the hat on his head barely giving it a second glance. He apologized as he ran, the vendor screaming profanities after him. Knowing he was tall with uncommon green hair, the stolen hat was the best he could do considering his situation; he'd return the hat to the old man later.

He cursed Mihawk as he sprinted past people, never once in his life having ever thought he would miss the behavior of the old Mihawk. As he ran he started hearing screams, no doubt civilians getting an eyeful of the greatest swordsman frothing at the mouth in fury.

Zoro ducked down and continued to run hoping that he was effectively losing himself in the busy market place. He didn't dare look back. Eventually Zoro ducked into a shop and hid behind a clothes rack panting heavily.

He allowed himself a peak out the shops window from the corner he packed himself in. Mihawk was nowhere in sight but knew better than to stay in sight of the window. After one last glance he shuffled deeper into the store and rested his elbows on his knees tiredly.

His body was at a big disadvantage right now. Not only was he still recovering from his starvation and other things, his eye was burning. It probably hadn't been cared for since the initial bandage. He had heard enough ranting from Chopper to know that if he let it sit like this it would get infected, and from experience he knew that could be painful.

"Hiding from an ex-girlfriend?" a stern yet feminine voice asked behind Zoro. He didn't bother turning around just groaned in agony while the girl chuckled. He turned slightly to look at her but only saw her dirty boots and pants.

He was crouching in shadow and he also absently noticed that the hat he stole in his haste was wide brimmed and keeping most of his face in shadow.

Surprisingly he found himself answering her with; "No, just an over protective Dad."

At his answer the girl cracked up obviously finding his plight hilarious. His glare remained hidden by the hat and she slapped her knee whipping tears from her eyes.

"Oh, unfortunately, I know how that is," she confessed, a sad tinge to her voice, "I like your hat by the way, the pink flower suits you."

Then she burst into load guffaws while Zoro threw the hat off his head a red tinge threatening to emerge across his cheeks. He glared at her before his eyes widened in recognition and he jumped up. She also had a look of familiarity cross her face before it morphed into pure loathing.

"You!" They both yelled in union.

Standing in front of Zoro was an average height woman with short black hair, dressed in the regular marine uniform. Still very young and not even closing to being the powerful swordswoman he knew; Tashigi.

He hazily remembered the first time they met and how she didn't recognize him at first. This one already knew him though, and judging by the way she was practically spiting in her fury, he didn't leave a very good impression on her.

"You know who I am?" Zoro asked, hoping she would shed some light on their current relationship. It was the wrong thing to say as she, if possible, became even more furious as tears lined her eyes.

"Of course I know who you are- you- you, "She struggled for a moment, trying to think of a word that could possibly describe him, "-you MONSTER!"

Zoro flinched back as if he had been struck. He had been called a monster before, sometimes by his own crewmates, teasing him about his strength. The word wasn't the problem here, it was the way she said it. The utter contempt in her voice and the way she looked at him as if he were lower than dirt. Very different from the respect they held for the other in his old life. All musings went silent, however, when she drew a very familiar sword.

Wado Ichimonji.

Zoro's eye widened as he looked at the sword. Kuina's sword, why did Tashigi have it? _Unless-_ -Zoro's eye widened even more and he slowly backed away in shock till his back hit the wall of the store. He looked at the girl more intently and he could see it; the slight differences in the face, a different shade of hair and a less feminine build.

He didn't…he never even considered this as a possibility. The dead coming back to life. Zoro's chest was quivering with an emotion he couldn't describe and if it were even possible his heart broke in place he didn't recognize was there.

"Kuina?" Zoro whispered, vaguely hoping it was actually Tashigi, because he couldn't stand to have the girl he looked up to so much look at him the way she was. His foundation as a swordsman was all centered on her.

At her name being spoken, Kuina tensed, not expecting him to know it. She fought the urge to step back when her furious aura was crushed by the one springing off the green haired swordsman. His eye, something happened the other, stared at her and she wondered if she were strong enough yet for this confrontation.

"Did he hurt you?" The question was asked simply, yet at the same time it held so much meaning, Zoro could have been shouting. Kuina warily glanced at the swordsman she swore to kill someday, questioning his strange behavior. Zoro closed his eye as if he were in great pain;

"Did _I_ hurt you?" he practically whispered. Kuina fell something deep inside her stir but she couldn't decipher it. The swordsman's facially expression was practically in agony and his eyes shown with guilt and regret.

Kuina recognized the guilt that was there and frustrated tears fell from her face as her hand clutching Wado Ichimonji shook. Something in her snapped and she found her self yelling at Zoro who recoiled like a cornered animal.

"How dare you! How dare you look at me with-with-with _guilt_!" Tears kept falling and she screamed at the man she hated, "Not after what you did, which is unforgivable! Ugh, I _hate_ you! _I hate you_!"

During her shouting, she had approached Zoro who was now backed in a corner, looking horrified. She raised Wado Ichimonji over her head to strike down on the man who tore everything from her, but she couldn't.

Kuina stared down at him as her hand unsteadily kept the sword in a ready position. Her tears were falling on his forehead; she corned him and never realized how close they were.

"Defend yourself!" She hissed, looking at the intense eye which haunted her dreams, reminding her always of what she lost. More tears fell when she gazed into his eye which was also shedding tears. Zoro closed his eye and turned his head away from her;

"I can't." Zoro croaked out, his voice sounding defeated as silent, anguished tears fell from his pale face. Kuina let her hand fall limp and she took a step back. With out another word she ran out of the shop, so overcome she couldn't stand his presence anymore.

Zoro slid down to the floor and let out a shaky breath, his face contorting to match the emotions swirling within. If Kuina had let her sword fall, he wouldn't have stopped her. Never, had he felt so torn apart from the inside. He didn't even know who he was, where he came from anymore. Those he cherished, didn't know him, or in this case _hated_ him.

The shop keeper slowly peaked out from behind the front counter where he was hiding. He laughed nervously, looking at Zoro who was still on the ground, dripping wet and miserable.

"Ex-girlfriend trouble?"

.

.

.

Till Next Time

* * *

 **AN/** It always gets worse before it gets better. Poor Zoro.


	3. The Fate of Memories

line break-line break

.

UPDATED: 1/10/18- Added more to Zoro's thoughts and wrote cleaner transitions

* * *

.

.

.

 _Zoro slid down to the floor and breathed out a shaky breath, his face contorting to match the emotions swirling within. If Kuina had let her sword fall, he wouldn't have stopped her. Never, had he felt so torn apart from the inside. He didn't even know who he was, where he came from anymore. Those he cherished, didn't know him, or in this case hated him._

Chapter 3: The Fate of Memories

Loguetown. Out of all the places he could have ended up, he ended up _here_. In this world, things were the same as far as Gold Rogers execution, and Zoro stared at the execution platform with a blank look. He remembered his complete an utter _panic_ when Luffy himself faced execution in this very courtyard; by that retarded clown _Buggy_.

Everyone found out later that Luffy actually _was_ cut by the sword, on the back of his neck, and everyone freaked while their Captain laughed in the background. That day everyone realized just how lucky they got. Chopper wasn't a part of the crew yet, and since they were all lacking medical skills, the scar ended up being darker than any other Luffy received. Everybody else seemed to forget about it, but not Zoro.

Zoro never forgot.

Often Zoro found himself looking at it, remembering how they all almost failed that day. It strengthened his resolve; made him realize that life and death could happen to anyone, even his crewmates. He was more aware of that _now_ more than ever.

But this all begged the question; what was his resolve now?

To find the crew, sure, but the meeting with Kuina shook him up. It made him question his motives. He, honestly, didn't even know who he was anymore. Never, had he realized how dependent he was on them, his crew. They were the center of his whole _world_ and with them gone; he was left floundering trying to figure out who he was.

If he didn't change anything, things could turn out the same as before. He needed to change; for his crew, to keep them safe, for _them_ and only for _them_. Zoro never liked change, but he could do it. He _would_ do it.

Zoro sighed as he twirled the hat he stole in his hands. He was leaning against the side of a building covered in the shadow of the execution platform. No motivation struck him, urging him up, so he sat and grumbled to himself.

So his resolve was to change, for his crew, but change into _what_? He could at least start by being honest with himself. Kuina's reaction _hur_ t. What if his friends, _family_ had similar reactions?

He wasn't strong enough. Not enough for _that_. Zoro groaned and barely suppressed the urge to flap around on the ground dramatically. He felt like his brain was going in endless circles ever since he arrived in this nonsense driven universe. To many questions, not enough answers.

Though…Zoro thinks he finally understands the emotional stress Robin went under when she joined the crew. Many of the strawhats grew mentally during their journey but it was Robin who changed the most. When her tears fell and she begged, _screamed_ , at Luffy for them to take her away, back to sea; this was the tipping point proving that she had _changed_. She became the person she wanted to be, who she was _meant_ to be and Zoro realized he didn't truly understand till now.

He'd never had the need to change drastically like that. Ever since he was a child he knew what he wanted to be. Sure, over the years there were small things that changed, promises he uttered but never a deep, soul crushing change that he felt he was in need of _now_.

But…what was he supposed to be? What did his crew _need_? The questions rang in Zoro's head while he stewed. An answer to his thoughts never surfaced while he sat there so, eventually, he stood up and started going through the town.

He kept an eye out for any Marines but ever since his run in with Kuina he hadn't come across any others. This was suspicious. The Kuina from this world hated his guts that much was obvious. After he gained some control over his emotions he bolted from the shop he had hidden himself in, sure she was going to rain down every marine on island on him.

But no such thing happened and no Marine activity could be seen. It made Zoro feel on edge. He kept to the shadows of buildings trying to keeping himself hidden. There was no way his luck was so good having avoided marines _and_ Mihawk for so long.

He knew he needed a plan but his head was so fuzzy he could hardly manage to wrap his head around the concept of a completely different world much less how he was going to find a way off this rock _and_ find any of the crew.

The sun was setting and vendors started putting away their side shops. As he walked he noticed the hat vendor he stole from earlier that day, when he was desperate for a disguise, was also packing his wares. Zoro looked down at the stolen hat. Wordlessly, he stuck the hat out and waited for the man to notice him. When the man finally did, he looked affronted then surprised.

"Some one was chasing me and I needed a disguise quick, Sorry." Zoro grunted. He was forced to say something as the vendor stared at him, puzzled, the silence getting awkward. The man suddenly smiled and grabbed Zoro's shoulder shaking it in a friendly manner. The corner of his eye crinkled as he laughed;

"Don't worry about it son! Thanks for bring it back!"

As Zoro turned to leave the man stopped him; "Why don't you pick something out? Free of charge."

It was Zoro's turn to feel puzzled. Giving the vendor a look that was clearly suspicious, he made no move to pick something. Living with Nami ultimately led him to be very wary of transactions of this manner. The man seemed to find the whole situation amusing and he raised both hands in a defeated gesture.

"Hey, I appreciate honesty, especially in young people like you."

When Zoro still made no move to take anything the man sighed and started waving various hats in his face;

"I have wide brimmed, felt, feathers," The man listed, waving a gaudy hat with a rich purple feather protruding off the side. Zoro grimaced, thinking of Mihawk, and shook his head;

"I'm not much of a hat person."

The man hummed, disappointed and started packing up the rest of his shop. Zoro, instead of turning away like he did before, found himself watching the man pack up his stand. He was an older man with broad shoulders, good for swordsmanship, though Zoro doubted the man had even touched a blade seriously in his life.

"Hey, are you in some sort of trouble, kid?"

The man had paused in his packing up to stare at him. His concerned look seemed genuine and at the reminder of trouble he looked over his shoulder in slight paranoia half expecting Mihawk or Kuina to pop out of the wood work and do something crazy. All he saw though, was a busy street and he looked back at the man's concerned face and decided to go with a half truth.

"Some trouble…with my dad is all." Zoro said wearily through clenched teeth. The man's eyes lit up in understanding then he chuckled. Zoro felt as if the man might have got the wrong impression but didn't care to correct him.

"Why don't you join my family for dinner?"

Zoro was once again struck mute. Staring at the man in bafflement the guy laughed, his hand clapping him on the shoulder for a second time.

"I know what it's like to be at odds with a parent!" The man said, "Do whatever you can to avoid going back home and facing them right?"

Zoro blinked and suddenly found a small smile emerging on his face. The whole situation felt so absurd, the fact that he was discussing his relationship about his "dad" with a total stranger, and not to mention the parent in question, who just so happened to be Mihawk of all people?

Needless to say it went on the list of strange-things-that-only-happen-to-Zoro list. It was probably right below that time he was somehow wrangled into being a nanny for some orphan kids a whole day. He would forever remember his embarrassment when Robin stumbled upon him when he had a swaddled babe in each arm and wearing the most ridiculous shirt.

The man snapped his fingers in front of Zoro's face and smiled;

"Hey, are you in there? What about it?"

Zoro nodded his head in agreement and helped the man finish up packing for the day. The man prattled on about his family and wife's cooking. He eventually found out the man's name was Robbie. Three of their grandchildren lived with them. They eventually arrived to a little house wedged between two other houses. Closer inspection deemed that they were all one building just split for more residences.

They entered, both oblivious to the shadow tailing them a couple blocks down. When the door shut behind them, the shadow brought out a mini-snail phone and whispered into it before vanishing with the setting sun.

"Mary! I brought a guest!" Robbie yelled as soon as they entered the small house. Zoro helped put down the various boxes and straightened up looking around. The house was cramped but homey and three kids around the same age were wrestling in the living room, a deck of cards strewn about. Against his will thoughts and images fell over his eyes, replacing the playing children with Chopper, Ussop and Luffy. And just like old times the children saw him, jumped up and started yanking on his sleeves.

"Won't you play with us big brother!" one asked. Another piped up as well; "Yeah, Pleaaasee?"

And with those simple phrases Zoro was brought back.

" _Neh, Zoro, won't you play with us?" Luffy yelled in his ear. Zoro grunted and tossed his Captain off, disgruntled, turning over and trying to fall back asleep._

" _Zoro's a meanie!"_

" _Yeah meanie!"_

 _Zoro fell back asleep with the chanting of meanie coming from the Captain, Doctor and Sniper respectively._

Zoro let out a slightly hysterical laugh and fought the urge to cry. Taking his laugh as a _yes_ , the three children man handled him into the living room, pushing him on the floor and throwing a hand of cards in his face. The children started a loud game of poker while Zoro sat back, dazed, caught off guard by the unexpected flash back. It wasn't so much the scene as the feelings that accompanied it.

Guilt. _Regret_.

All those times. All those moments. His refusal.

Zoro knew that the crew knew that he, well… _loved them_. He wasn't concerned that he left them with any doubt over this fact. The feelings mostly stemmed from how his actions affected _himself_. His all-around grump-ness was a part of the crew and it was practically legendary. He was pretty sure that there was a whispered game called _Zoro Bothering_ that was shared with the crew when they thought he wasn't listening.

Now, he was left wishing he had taken part in Luffy's various stupid games and whims. All those moments he could have been spending time with his family and instead he was _training_. Which was important too, but _more_ important?

 _Luffy_ …Luffy was a great captain. He trained just a Zoro did, but Luffy always made sure that some part of his day was occupied with each member of the crew. Whether it was bothering Sanji in the kitchen, hovering over Franky as he worked, listening to Ussops stories with wide attentive eyes, he was always there.

With a start, Zoro realizes the Luffy was more than just his captain, he was, _is_ , his hero. Kuina was always the foundation of his will but that crumbled as soon as he saw her, the disgust and contempt she held for him knocking him down. Now, however, he couldn't even bring himself to care. Kuina was always a far off memory, one that stayed with him sentimentally but ultimately outweighed the love for his crew. Kuina didn't matter anymore but _Luffy_ mattered. He was the man Zoro followed, the one he would die for.

But Luffy wasn't captain anymore and in extension, Zoro was no longer the first mate. If Luffy wasn't the one to gather the crew, then that left Zoro. But then what did that make him? He felt uncomfortable and confused at the thought. Maybe…for the time being, he needed to be more than just a potential first mate. Maybe…he needed to be-

"Big Brother, it's your _turn_!"

Zoro jumped like he had been shocked by one of Nami's lightening attacks. He blinked at the three children before playing his turn and zoning out once again.

He knew now what he needed to be, how he needed to change. He needed to be more than the first mate right now...he needed to be more like Luffy. Never would he be as chipper but he could be watchful and attentive like Luffy was. He would be the strawhats guardian. They didn't have to be a crew again, that didn't matter, they just had to be together and _safe_.

Zoro smiled softly down at the children giggling over their card game, probably because they were cheating but Zoro didn't care. His heart and mind suddenly felt quiet and he felt… _peaceful._

At that thought, a fog descended over the living room where he sat and the children disappeared. Zoro's breath hitched in surprise when hazy manifestations of the crew started to appear. After a few seconds the images became sharp and Zoro was staring at the crew he had lost. He sat dumfounded before he saw the Ussopp he knew giving him his smug grin and thumbs up. Nami was off to the side rolling her eyes dramatically and shaking her head with a smile on her face. Sanji was smoking his usual cigarette muttering something under his breath, probably an insult. Chopper was hovering around him waving gauze and berating him. Franky and Brooke were both laughing joyously in the background as Robin watched over everyone with a pleased smile.

Luffy was in the middle and absolutely _glowing_. His captain gave him a look that he only reserved for his first mate and nodded in acceptance. Zoro smiled sadly and looked at them all, "I'm sorry you guys have to wait, I think I'm needed here."

Luffy nodded happily with a smile and Zoro could here an echoing 'shshishishi' in his ear. He smiled gratefully at his family who all waved bye as they faded away and the voice called fate echoed in his ear, saying the same thing she said to him that made him accept the decision to come to this universe in the first place.

" _Your family desperately need you there."_

He blinked and he was back in the unfamiliar living room, the children quiet. He looked down at the children who were looking at him now, concerned. One reached out and touched his wet cheeks.

"Why is big brother crying?"

Zoro laughed and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve smiling.

"I miss my family…they are gone now." Zoro whispered and actually didn't mind when the three kids crawled into his lap and stared up at him with big eyes.

"But its okay," Zoro said, looking up to where the strawhats disappeared, "they are still with me.

One of the kid's eyes lit up in recognition and they put a little hand on Zoro's chest, where his heart could be felt beating.

"Oh I know! Grandma said that loved ones we lose are in here!" The child crowed, patting his chest.

"That's right." A woman said entering the room through the kitchen.

Zoro glanced up at the older woman who was looking at him with sparkles in her eyes. He instantly felt embarrassed and uncomfortable as the woman smiled at him, absolutely cooing over Zoro. He barely contained his bristle of manly defense. The children jumped up at the promise of dinner and fled the room leaving behind the woman and Zoro. The woman clutched her hands together and watched Zoro as he slowly sat up from the floor.

"Sorry if the children are a bit, forward," The woman said, "they lost their parents last year and they tend to, ah, _adopt_ people as family."

Zoro shrugged his shoulders opening his mouth to reply but was cut off when there was a pleasant knock coming from the front door.

"We weren't expecting anyone." The woman mumbled, confused.

Zoro watched, feeling nervous as she put aside her apron and went to the door. As she approached the knocks became a little quicker and insistent.

"Alright, _alright_!" The woman's tone turned annoyed as she gripped the handle of the door and swung it open. Her mortified scream pierced the air and Zoro cringed.

Dracule Mihawk stood, seething on the door step while Zoro swore loudly, the word echoing down the hall where the children sat, wondering about the strange word they had never heard before that started with F.

.

.

.

Till Next Time!


	4. The Fate of a Son

line break-line break

.

AUTHORS NOTE: First, sorry for the wait. Second, this chapter is not very long because I was originally going to tack this onto the end of chapter three but didn't know how to notify my readers of the added content. I was then going to add it to chapter four but that chapter is a beast and I felt like it deviated from the purpose of that chapter. Still better than nothing though, right? Thank you for the continued support! ~

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Zoro shrugged his shoulders opening his mouth to reply but was cut off when there was a pleasant knock coming from the front door._

 _"We weren't expecting anyone." The woman mumbled, confused._

 _Zoro watched, feeling nervous as she put aside her apron and went to the door. As she approached the knocks became a little quicker and insistent._

 _"Alright, alright!" The woman's tone turned annoyed as she gripped the handle of the door and swung it open. Her mortified scream pierced the air and Zoro cringed._

 _Dracule Mihawk stood, seething on the door step while Zoro swore loudly, the word echoing down the hall where the children sat, wondering about the strange word they had never heard before that started with F._

Chapter 4: The Fate of a Son

The woman, who he still didn't have a name for, proved to be more than just a humble house wife. While her initial scream was because of the fright of seeing the most powerful swordsman on her doorstep, the second, was a scream of outrage that she unleashed as she spun around, glaring at Zoro.

"I WILL NOT have such profanity uttered in my house!"

Zoro stayed rooted to the spot, to surprised and panicked to do anything else. He looked to Mihawk who had invited himself in and had marched till he was situated to the right of lady matching her in a severely disappointed expression.

"Of all the-" Mihawk spoke quickly, his rage so great words seemed to escape him, "you _stupid_ boy-idiotic-what were you-I can hardly-"

At this point he let out a groan of frustration and Zoro wondered if Mihawks brain had somehow imploded. Robbie came rushing in to investigate the noise and was witness to the sight of Mihawk's hand shooting out and pinching Zoro's ear.

Zoro squawked in surprise and his temporary paralysis was released as he struggled to get away. Mihawk pulled making Zoro take a step closer to the door. His escape attempts proved useless as Zoro struggled and clawed, he was sure Mihawk was using haki to hold on.

"You-" The great swordsman still seemed incapable of complete sentences,"- _so much trouble_."

Zoro figured he had a few choices. He could; One, go with Mihawk. This optioned sucked and he wasn't doing it. Two, he could try and fight with his currently very cursed swords and very likely lose any kind of control. He figured he could manage to fight with one but it would definitely not be enough to fend off _Mihawk_. Or three, lob off his own ear.

It was no contest.

He gripped the handle of the katana closest to his hip and released it, the blade sliding out in a way that made Zoro suddenly hungry for a battle. Now wasn't the time for one and he quelled the urge. Using the tips of his fingers he flicked the blade and sent it swinging towards his ear. Mihwak's yellow eyes widened and he let go, kicking Zoro out of the way.

Zoro flew into the wall because of the urgency of Mihawk's kick and felt blood dripping down the side of his face. He tumbled to the ground vaguely registering the panicked shouts of the poor civilians he got mixed up in all this. His hand flew to the side of his head and was relived he still had his ear, though it seemed he carved a small chunk off.

He looked up to see Mihawk having not moved from his spot from where he kicked him, breathing heavily. Mihawk's spluttering rage from earlier was the most unwound and furious Zoro had ever seen the man and he didn't think it could get any worse.

He was wrong.

Mihawks eyes were like chips of ice, despite the color. The overwhelming intent of displeasure and anger was heavy in the air. Zoro had faced Mihawk's anger before, they were practically rivals in his old world but it was never like this.

Those instances were always impersonal. Invested, sure, but distant. This was personal and deep. The man was hurting and his anger was a reflection of the care he held for Zoro.

Admits his panic Zoro realized this and it made him feel guilty and intrusive. If you looked at it from a certain point of view Mihawk's son was dead and a stranger took his place. Zoro was that stranger and he was pushing his father away, uncomfortable with the relationship that was presented to him.

He did carry respect for Mihawk and new universe or not the man deserved better. The truth perhaps. Certainly not this. Zoro clutched his bleeding ear and his other hand held one of the unnamed cursed katanas.

When Mihawk stepped forward Zoro didn't give him the chance to go through with whatever new scheme he cooked up. He held up his hand, blood from his ear dripping on to the ground;

"Wait."

Much to his surprise, Mihawk actually stopped. The man showed patience even in such a furious state, showing tolerance despite his wants. It was respect but a different kind. A type Zoro that had never been directed towards him before. The type of respect Koshiro, Kuina's father, showed her when he finally gave into her demands to be trained despite his misgivings over her weaker constitution.

It was one that spoke of love and an endless forbearance for your child. Zoro didn't allow himself to process the emotions that sparked from this realization. Hoping that the little boy years ago who yearned for such things had no place in his heart anymore. But he needed to be honest now and he couldn't afford to be selfish.

"I'm sorry." It came out hesitant but it was as sincere as Zoro could muster. It was also the truth. Whether it was about his behavior or the fact he replaced this man's son it could have been a lot of things.

Zoro let out a long breath; "I'm _exhausted_."

This was said to no one in particular but Mihawk huffed and his anger washed away like it hadn't existed in the first place. He strode forward and grabbed Zoro by his arm and hoisted him up. Zoro sheathed his katana while Mihawk 'tsked' over his cut ear.

" _You're_ exhausted? Stupid brat." Mihawk mumbled under his breath while Zoro laughed lightly.

The civilian woman made a breathy coo in the background and the two men spun towards the sound. Robbie looked confused and panicked but the woman had her hand over heart and was watching the two like they were adorable puppies.

"You'll stay for dinner wont you?" she asked sweetly. Mihawk gripped Zoro's arm lightly and opened his mouth to refuse when the woman cut him off her expression turning stale.

" _Wont you_?" She insisted. Zoro cringed recognizing the expression, having come very familiar with it over the years. It wasn't quite as terrifying as Nami's but it was close.

Who was this woman? Though the better question would be; What did they do to incur her wrath?

He looked to Mihawk, willing to play the repentant kid and dump the problem onto his shoulders. Mihawk faltered before he took off his hat in respect and held it sheepishly.

"Of course, mum, " Mihawk spoke, ", sorry to intrude."

The woman waved the apology away and looked towards her husband; "It's no problem, we like Zoro, don't we?"

The poor man was confused by everything that was going on but knew better than to question it; "Of course! Helped me carry my goods home today."

The three kids hiding behind the door way all piped up; "Yeah! Big Bro!"

"So cool!"

Mihawk gave Zoro a piercing look as the family shuffled into the adjoining dining room and raised a questioning brow. Zoro shrugged and followed not one to turn down free food, he wondered if they would have beer. He heard Mihawk sigh behind him and they all crowded into the tiny dining area.

The dinner was a little chaotic with the three children but Zoro had plenty of practice with that. He minded his own business and playfully elbowed thieving hands out of the way. The woman, who introduced herself as Mary, fixed up his ear at one point and kept giving Mihawk nasty looks.

She definitely had guts. Mihawk was silent and the man Robbie was focused on his food so the children and Zoro were the only ones who really spoke. Near the end of the slightly awkward dinner when the kids eyes were getting heavy with sleep Mary finally piped up.

"You're good with them." She whispered as Robbie ushered the children away to their beds. Zoro wanted to combat that statement with, ' _no I'm just acquainted with a lot of idiots_ ' but didn't think the comment would be appropriate.

"Yeah, you _are_ good with them." Mihawk repeated his voice colored with disbelief. He looked at Zoro his face bewildered and searching. Mary's eyes roamed over Zoro before she turned her body so it was facing Mihawk.

"Is there a reason this boy would rather lob off his own ear than go with his supposed father?"

And there it was.

Zoro, despite his discomfort, had the overwhelming urge to suddenly cackle over the guilty and affronted expression on Mihawks face. Perhaps only an hour earlier he would have but he wasn't going to forget the new position he was put in this new world. There were things that were changing and that was okay.

Through Zoro's rollercoaster of emotions the past twenty-four hours he had come to accept a great many things. He was a son now. And while he respected this woman, loyalty was one of his core ideals and his supposed fathers honor was now in question.

Before the woman had a chance to throw out more blame and Mihawk had the chance to reply Zoro held up his hand and cut them off.

"The situation is very…complicated. " he explained, he briefly wondered why he was explaining at all, this woman had no business knowing, but Mihawk and him were both realizing that they both sucked at communicating. Having an un-invested third party to mediate the loaded conversation Zoro could feel coming was probably for the best.

"It wasn't that I didn't-" Zoro cut off here, pausing. He glanced at Mihawk; "I never intended-"

The woman seemed to disappear as Mihawk angled his shoulders towards Zoro and gave him his full attention. Zoro sighed heavily feeling weighed down by new responsibilities. He expected the duty of reuniting the crew but this was one he hadn't anticipated at all.

He made a decision here, hoping it was the right one; "Let me go."

Mihawk gasped softly and opened his mouth to argue. Zoro didn't let him speak, in a moment of pure instinct and desperation for understanding he reached out and snagged the man's hand resting on the table.

"Let me go." His eyes were dry but his throat felt too wet and he swallowed. He looked the man in the eye and willed him to understand. Zoro didn't want to tell this man his son was dead. He didn't want to go through the torture of explaining his failures and why he snatched away the son of Dracule Mihawk.

And in another completely selfish way, he wanted Mihawk to remain his father.

"There is something I must do," His voice echoed in the room and Mihawks pupils expanded as he brought his other hand to grip Zoros wrist, "please, let me go."

Silence reined, born from a stillness often associated from both men but brought on this time for different and un-meditative reasons. Zoro felt connected to this man. He wanted nothing more than to embrace this new calling, but he had something more important he needed to see be brought fruition.

They stared at each other for a long time and eventually the woman excused herself. Zoro said what he needed to and was waiting for the reply from Mihawk. There was an entire silent conversation the two swordsman had, their intense gazes seeming to cackle with intensity.

"If I'm going to agree to this you need to promise me something in return." Mihawk sighed, looking resigned. Zoro was hesitant but nodded his head.

"Promise me you will never fight with those cursed swords ever again."

Zoro's eyes grew big in his disbelief. It was very unlike Mihawk to request such a thing. Swordmen's chosen weapons were a symbol of honor, to ask one not to use their bonded weapons was almost like asking a mother to abandon their child.

"They are dangerous. Far more than you realize."

Zoro looked down at the tree katanas nestled to his side. His bond with them was weak and disturbed because of the mind switch of him and the old Zoro. He already realized they were cursed and would most likely be a handful but he didn't think it would be impossible. It would require the training of his mind, that was for sure. But just as he thought it he felt the familiar shiver run up his spine after running his fingers over them. There was clearly something more to them than being cursed, something ancient.

He should have felt wary over this but all he felt was excitement. To tame these weapons would be the ultimate challenge. Perhaps just the one he needed to become the person he desired to be for his crew. Zoro knew he couldn't agree, but perhaps they could compromise.

"I promise not to draw blood with these weapons." Zoro said, Mihawk raising an eyebrow at his statement.

"If I ever wish to, I will seek you out and you can determine whether I am strong enough to wield them. "

Mihawk narrowed his eyes, easily seeing the reasons and understanding Zoro's intentions. Zoro could tell he didn't approve, but the promise of a future fight between them, a promise that even if he let Zoro go today, he would still see his son again was swaying his decision.

"Fine. I expect this promise to be kept."

Zoro drew one of his katanas and held it up into the air while Mihawk sat back.

"I promise." Zoro whispered. He held it there for a moment before sliding the katana back into its sheath with a click. The conversation ended with that promise and the both rose to leave. They both thanked Robbie and Mary for the food while Mihawk put his hat back on.

Zoro and Mihawk both walked out of the home the air around them awkward and final. Zoro wasn't expecting the hesitant hand the came up and gripped his chin. Mihawk's hand was gentle and his yellow eyes looked over Zoro's face.

"You remind me so much of her." Mihawk whispered wistfully, "…so stubborn."

Zoro was startled by the comment and Mihawk's hand dropped. He closed his eyes and let out a huff of air that rose into the chilly night.

"Except your eyes," He opened his eyes and looked at Zoro, "Those eyes are mine."

He sounded possessive and Zoro allowed him the sentiment. They both shared a searching look and eventually they nodded to each other and Mihawk turned and disappeared into the night.

Curiously Zoro glanced at his dim reflection in a house window. The light behind him was faint and only gave him the barest details of his face but it was enough for him to notice his single eye glinting yellow, almost glowing in the lamp light.

.

.

.

Till Next Time!

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Next chapter will have what I'm sure you've all been waiting for. And again...sorry about the long wait. * _hides under rock_ *


End file.
